The little peach and her guardian Dragon
by A Wonderer
Summary: Hinamori is an average girl, with many goals. But one day she meets the person of her dreams... but with so many rivals, will her ending be happy! Hitsugaya is a good looking guy, with not so much goals, until he meets Momo... HinaxHitsu; ocxoc


**Hello! Sorry guys, I promised to write stories... but something really bad happened... sighs But anyways I decided to write something else than, Naruto fics. So I started to write Bleach... hope you like this one. And remember its my first time in a long while... **

**Hikaru-: Warning there are going to be oc's! smiles**

**Ai-: And few of them, that you know... glares a bit**

**Yuki-: Hope you enjoy this!**

**Me-: We are forgetting something aren't we?**

**Haku-: Yep! Bleach doesn't belong to the writer of this fanfic! **

**Me-: Heh **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinamori or should we said Momo, walked by the park looking for her friends, little did she know a special someone will appear...

"Uh I think I got lost..." said Momo with a loud sigh. A girl with red hair and black bang appears out of the nothing.

"Neh! Momo-chan! I finally found you!" said the girl smiling while pulling her to some benches. "Hikaru-chan, I see you're energetic as always..." Momo said with a sweat drop.

"Eh? thanks! So what's up?" asked Hikaru smiling, while starring the blue pond. A girl with short black hair, that looks like a role model was by a tree glaring a bit.

"Uh Hikaru-chan, I think Ai-sama is mad... "Shivering a bit, said Momo. "Actually we are 30 minutes late..." said Hikaru while waving her arms at Ai.

"Guys your 30 minu-" said Ai but was interrupted by a loud scream. "I see they are here..." glared a bit Ai.

"Ichigo you BAKA!!! I do NOT draw that BADLY AS YOU!" said a girl with raven black hair, that was accompanied by a orange haired boy.

"Are you kidding me?! I draw better and you know it!" he said, but at that same moment was punched by the girl.

"Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun calm down..." said Momo innocently, worried about the two "friends". Actually almost everyone knew that Ichigo likes Rukia a lot and Rukia loves Ichigo as well.

"But...! She started it!" said Ichigo, pointing Rukia. "Pointing is bad ICHIGO!" said Hikaru biting his finger really hard.

"AhhHHH!!!!" screamed Ichigo, while Rukia laughed. "Hm bakas...:" said Ai with the look of annoyance. [This is this one: UU

Two girls with big chest were watching Ichigo and Hikaru, laughing. "Oi Orihime-chan, Rangiku-senpai" said Hikaru jumping happily, while Ichigo was having his finger bandaged by Momo.

"Hey, there a new faces in here..." said Rangiku, while starring at Momo, Rukia and Ai. "Oneechan, this are my friends Momo, Rukia and Ai" said Orihime smiling. [Ps: Yes! I made Orihime and Rangiku sisters because they are so alike:P

"Well nice meeting you!" said Rangiku smiling, she then hug attacked Hikaru. "NEH HELP BIG BooB AttACK!" cried Hikaru scared of what happened last time, when she nearly got choked to death getting hugged by Rangiku.

Ichigo sweat drop and saw his friends by the corner. "Heh, mind if I invite some friends?" asked Ichigo smirking. "No way!" said Rangiku smiling.

"Neh Momo-chan you been quiet... are you okay?" asked Hikaru, while escaping from Rangiku hug attack. Momo stared at the peaceful pond, and the children smiling with their parents. To tell the truth, Hinamori's parents... died in a car accident so she is actually an orphan, but she has been taken cared by her grandmother and by Hikaru, who is an orphan too.

"Yeah Hikaru-chan, Im alright just spacing a bit..." said Momo smiling. Hikaru smiled back and looked at the guys that walked in.

"Neh weird guys..." said Hikaru in a mono type voice. "Who is this?" asked one of the guys, he has blonde hair and the left of his bangs cover his left eye. "Im Hikaru, nice meeting you 'someone who I don't know'." said Hikaru smiling.

"Ichigo, we are bored..." said a guy with brown spiky hair. [Ps: I made Kon into a human yay! XD "Hm have we ever met?" asked Momo, staring at the brown haired guy. "Heh, my name is Kon, and who might this pretty lady be?" said Kon holding her right hand and smirking, Momo just stared plainly and sweat drop. Another guy with brown hair walked towards Ai.

"Hello.' said the guy. Ai gave him a silent look, and he nod. "My name is Chad and yours?" Chad asked. Ai sighed and got some look from Kon which annoyed her. "The name is Ai..." she said. Kon could only think of how hot she looked. "Heh Kon-san, please let go..." said Momo escaping from his grip, as she walked slowly backwards she bumped into something or someone very soft.

"Eh! Im sorry..." said Momo looking down. The person sighed and walked a bit further away from her. "Its okay, just be careful next time..." he said in a annoyed voice. As she looked up, she saw a guy white snow white hair, jade colored eyes and very tall. [Im making him a bit tall, but not that much :P

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun!" said Rangiku waving hello. Momo eyes looked back at her and she sighed a bit, looking down. She thought about how plain she looked and how curved Rangiku looked... but all her thoughts ended quickly, as Hitsugaya called her. "Eh?" said Momo plainly looking at Hitsugaya.

"Momo... that's your name, right?" he asked plainly, but to tell the truth he smiled thought it was not very visible. "Yes, my name is Momo, well its Hinamori Momo actually." she said smiling and blushing a bit pink. Hikaru smiled from a far, being choked to death by Rangiku's hugs. Kira blushed staring at Momo and thought only about her.

"Oi everyone..." said a voice, he looked almost like Hitsugaya but he had black hair, with red tips and wore black gothic clothing. "Heh hey Oniisan..." said Hitsugaya and his brother just stared blankly at everyone sighing. "The name is Leon, nice meeting you all." he said while walking by to Ichigo. Momo looked at Leon and imagined how Hitsugaya would look 2 years older, she does knows that Leon is a famous fighter in school.

"Heh by the way, the name is Hitsugaya Toushiro." said Toushiro smiling. Momo smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Toushiro-san." said Momo, and then she walked slowly towards Hikaru. Toushiro stared blushing a bit at his new reason to live. Kira stared at Toushiro bit mad, but he knew in the game of love there will always be a rival.

**To be continued...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys, well hope you liked it... hiding please give me a chance I will write better hope everyone sounded like everyone... And please don't burn me...


End file.
